The Thiefshipping Vocaloid Shorts
by Whirlpool of Madness
Summary: Every single chapter in this fanfiction is a thiefshipping one-shot based off of a vocaloid song. Please Review.


**A/N: I had this idea for a while now and I finally decided to put it into action. I will be taking Vocaloid songs and using them for inspiration in every thiefshipping story in this entire fanfiction.**

!

_**Robot Falling in Love**_

_Listened to Kanannon's English subbed version on YouTube_

_Science Fiction/Romance_

_Rating: K+_

!

I was created for the sole purpose to keep my creator happy. He has been lonely but so kind towards me. I cannot understand why, though. Even with the best technology updates I receive, my hard drive still turns in error messages and blanks from search queries. Why would he be kind towards me if he knows I'm a robot? Robots cannot express emotions; I can never be 'happy' over anything he does for me. So, why? I look at data on my hard drive. I want to know what is missing so I can answer my questions. I find tons of videos on the internet. I think I have a guess: He is kind to me out of… _love_? What is this emotion? It seems difficult. I want to know, maybe I can find out more from my creator, he will tell me.

I walk to my creator and ask him to explain this 'love' to me. He looks troubled at first. I've seen him look that way before, like when he forgets an assignment for school, but this time his cheeks turn several shades darker. I believe mortals call this 'embarrassment'. He finally looks me in the eye, "Well," he sounds different from his usual confident and outgoing self, "love is something magnificent."

"Magnificent?" I let the word roll out slowly, and synonyms fill my hard drive: superb, splendid, wonderful, glorious, brilliant, outstanding… etc.

I think I might want to feel this 'love'. I know robots can't express emotions but I will try to defy the odds, I want to achieve 'love'. "Marik," my creator turns and looks at me, "How do you achieve 'love'?"

His eyes widen and he looks embarrassed again, "Um, well, you, uh, you don't go looking for love. It usually comes to you. Like, you can't really achieve it, it, um, just sort of happens."

I'm confused, "It doesn't sound very 'magnificent' then."

"Oh, but it is. Love can control your heart; it can make you powerless or the most powerful person in the world."

Now I'm truly puzzled. Powerless? That can't be magnificent… but it can make you powerful? Errors go through my system and next thing I know I have collapsed in Marik's arms. He knows what to do when something goes wrong and I'm put in a chamber with many wires that he plugs into the back of my head. I'm being rebooted but I don't want to forget this 'love'. Marik looks a little different now. I never noticed, but he has purple eyes. They sparkle and glisten and look at me strangely and concerned from behind the glass of the chamber. He is worried. I used to receive major errors when I was just a simple hard drive, now I'm a robot with a working body to get around in. It has been years since my last crash. I wonder about why something seems wrong. Am I beginning to feel? It seems I feel bad because I made Marik worried. I'm changing somehow, I know I like Marik, but is this 'love'? I think love is deeper, but if I want to fall in love with anyone, I think it should be Marik. He walks in the chamber, his platinum blond hair (I never noticed that either) bouncing a little as he walks towards me. I want to know more. He takes one of my hands to do diagnostics. "Do you feel my hand?"

"Yes," I notice that he has a different skin tone than the one I was made with, "have you always had a tan?"

Marik blushes, "You are seeing colors?"

"Yes."

Marik sits across from me in the dark chamber, "Are you going to ask more about… you know…?"

"Love?" I add.

"Um, yeah…" Marik looks really red in the cheeks.

"Can I fall in love with you?"

Marik gasped, startled, then laughed with the blush still covering his face, "I don't really know, Bakura." He then got up, "You need to charge right now anyways, so you can stay here for now."

I felt my hard drive start turning to charge mode. But I couldn't charge just yet. I like seeing Marik's smile, he is the one I want to fall in love with, I really like Marik. Isn't this love? I don't understand at all, the error screen appears, then fades, and I think about the times we are together. I think I enjoyed those times, I'm realizing it now: I enjoy the thought of Marik. Something is making me change, I feel warm inside, robots don't feel warm, whatever is going on, I like it, but this love is just too confusing and- my error screen shuts me down. I'm beginning to charge but I make note of my small thoughts_, I am a robot. A robot falling in love. It has never happened before. But I feel this love running throughout me, and Marik's smile fills my mind…_

I begin to awaken- wait, awaken? But how? I don't awaken, I boot up. I look at my hands, they have changed. They aren't as segmented anymore in the joints. They seem to have even lost their metallic covering. What is going on? My head is throbbing, but I feel different and confused. Something falls over my shoulder, white? It looks stringy, and thick. I pull it and it hurts; I have hair? It isn't metal… I think I might not be a robot anymore, that can't be. That is impossible, I get up shakily. I'm wearing clothes. The shirt is loose and the jeans are tight. Is this how clothes feel? I look at the glass window and my reflection stares back; I'm a mortal, a human. I have red-brown eyes and ghostly pale skin, and my hair is white. It looks so unique with spikes coming out at bizarre angles. Outside the window I see movement; Marik fell asleep while charging me. It isn't abnormal, he sometimes does that. I walk to the door and open it, I feel myself begin to smirk, won't he be surprised to find what has happened to me. I gently shake him awake, "Marik?" My voice seems deeper and accented.

Marik's eyes flutter open, "Bakura…?" He looks shocked, "You're a human! You aren't a robot? AH!"

I smile at him, "I don't understand either. I don't understand some emotions, but I think I'm in love with you."

Marik is blushing and I think I am too because I feel warm, this love feeling needs to be cherished within me. We both start to laugh, I don't know why, but perhaps Marik loves me too and he feels this overflowing warmth as well. We begin to hug and I realize this 'love' _is_ truly magnificent.

!

**A/N: So, as I haven't heard nearly every Vocaloid song in the universe, I want people to review and tell me what song I should do next. My beta has dibs on the second song right away but the third, fourth, fifth, etcetera is up to my readers. Just remember, tell me the song and possibly the person who subbed it, since I need the English lyrics, and I will try my best at writing a thiefshipping story for it.**


End file.
